THE FUNNIEST DEATH NOTE STORY
by AnimeLover5921
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS! I WILL DO IT! THIS IS THE FUNNIEST ONE EVER!
1. Chapter 1

Please leave suggetions about an anime I could write about! I will do it! I will not do: DBZ, or anything DBZ related,  
and Tokyo Mew Mew! Thanks! Please review!

NOTE: EVERYONE THAT DIED IN DEATHNOTE ARE ALL STILL ALIVE: ETON It was a nice day in L's aparment.  
Watari was still L's butler thing. L and Light were beastest friends foreverest. L: "Watari, get me a cake!"  
Watari: "L, you weigh over 900 pounds! Lay off the food!"  
L: "Get me a cake, NOW! Then get me the red koolaid and make sure it's not the nasty cherry kind, ok?"  
Watari: "Fiiiiiiiine!" *Gets L his cake and red koolaid and gives ot to him*  
L: "Good, good! Now amuse me!Jump put the window!"  
Watari: "But, we're on the top floor tho!"  
L: "I commanded you! Mannnnn, who's paying you? ME! Jump out the window and I will give you.."  
Watari: "ooohhh Money! How much!?"  
*L digs around in his pockets*  
L: "50 cents sound good? Get yourself some bubble gum!"  
Watari: "50 cents here I come!"  
*Watari opens the window chanting, "50 cents"  
L: "Wait let me get up!" *L screams as he gets up*  
Watari: "50 cents!" *Watari jumps out the window, screaming*  
L: "Good! That stupid old ugly man is finally dead! I can have my slumber partys now without him butting in!"  
*Someone knocks at L's door*  
L: "Coming!" *L opens the door only to see Light standing there with sour cream and onion Pringles*  
Light: "I be here!"  
L: "Holy fricken crap, dude is you gonna share?"  
Light: "Well you think I'ma bea stingya?"  
L: "Now you just sound like Mario!"  
Light: "Thanks girlfriend for noticing!"  
L: "Hey what be GFs for?"  
*Misa comes*  
Light whispers in L's ear: "This chick has...c-..cooties!"  
L and Light: "Eeeewwwwwwww!"  
Misa: "What?"  
L: "So girl what you be up to?"  
Misa: "Nothing really. Just killed a few ugly people!"  
L: "Why that be?"  
Misa: "The chicks had to go! They called me fat!"  
L and Light: "I would have done the same!"  
Misa: "But, you are fat L. You can't deny it!"  
L: "Misa, do you want 50 cents?"  
Misa: "HECK YEAH I DO!"  
L: "Alls you need to do is jump out the window!"  
Misa: "That short of a price? OK!"  
*Opens the window and jumps*  
Light: "Dude we just started dating!"  
L: "Oh yeah? Then where did you meet?"  
Light: "Recess. Monkey Bars."  
L: "Dude! Holy crap!"  
Light: "I know right?"  
L: "Wow! I met this ugly fat woman and *Gasps for air then falls on the floor*  
Light: "L, whats wrong?!"  
L: "Call 911!"  
Light: "Whats the number for 911?"  
L: "It should be in the phone book!"  
Light: "Where is it?"  
L: "I don't have a phone book!"  
Maid lady thing: "Room fricken service!"  
Light: "Excuse me, maid? What's the number for 911?! My friend here is like, dying, I think!"  
Maid: "911,"  
Light: "I know! What's the number?"  
Maid: "Yeah the number is 911!"  
Light: "Fine! I will call it then!"  
*Light calls 911*  
911 person: "Hello whats the fricken emergency?"  
Light: "Is this 911, the Po-po?"  
The person: "Yeah whats the sitch?"  
Light: "My BFF, big fat friend, is dying. Could you sent the amberlamps?"  
Person: "Sure."  
Light: "He weighs like 5 thousand pounds. He packing on for winter!"  
Person: "It just turned Spring."  
Light: "See he's packin' it on!"  
*Amberlamps are there*  
Light: "Be careful with him he's my only big fat friend!"  
L: "Light, will you please come, PLEASE?"  
Light: "Ok!"  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Hospital

*The amberlamps quickly take L and Light to the hospital*  
They were in the back room. L was in the bed and Light was sitting on a chair.  
L: "Light, *gasps* did you bring your pringles?"  
Light: "Sure, do you want some?"  
L: "Yeah"  
*Light hands him some*  
L: "Thank you, SAF"  
Light: "What does that mean?"  
L: "Skinny Awesome Friend!"  
Light: "Thanks you so fricken much!"  
L: "Amuse me Light! Amuse me!"  
Light: "I'm so bored! But I'm not gonna jump out 'da window 'do!"  
L: "I was just kidding!"  
*Light gasps*  
L: "What is it, Light?"  
Light: "I know how to kill the time!"  
L: "Really?! How?"  
*Light gets a knife out of his pocket and starts stabbing the clock*  
L: "Dude, go see if it worked!"  
Light: "Holy crap it did!"  
L: "Really how can you tell?"  
Light: "Awhile ago before I did this I had to poop! Now I don't!"  
L: "Cool! It worked!"  
Light: "But I'm still bored!"  
*The nurse comes in*  
Nurse: "Hello L! How are you feeling?"  
L: "Fine! I feel perfect!"  
Nurse: "What the heck happened to the clock?"  
Light: "The leprachons did it!"  
Nurse: "Sir, do you need to go to the mental home?"  
Light: "Is it fun?" Nurse: "Sure it's lots of fun!"  
*Lights looks over at the gloves and smiles*  
Light: "No thank you!"  
Nurse: "Ok but heres the number if you ever want to!"  
*Writes the number*  
Light: "Thanks!"  
Nurse: "Remember, my name is Margret."  
*Margret leaves*  
L: "Dude! You got a girls number and a free place to stay!"  
Light: "Yeah but I didn't want to do it."  
L: "Why?"  
Light: "L, do you remember when we both use to fake being sick just to get glove buddies?"  
L: "Oh yeah!"  
Light: "So, I will be making a bunch!"  
*Light gets a bunch of the gloves and filles them with water*  
L: "He is still missing something."  
Light: "Yeah he is!"  
L and Light: "His face!"  
*Light gets a marker from the board they have in there and draws faces on them all*  
L: "Ok, that looks the best!"  
Light: "I will also write the names on the back!"  
L: "Can I have one?" Light: "Make your own glove buddy! Do you know how weird it would be if I made your glove buddy?"  
L: "As weird as me having your babies?"  
Light: "Exactly!"  
*Light makes like 600, then 10 minutes later Margret came in*  
Margret: "Ok L yo... Dude in the corner with the gloves full of water, what are you doing?"  
Light: "I'm cuddling it, Vegeta!"  
Margret: "Do you want to go to the mental home? You do know you could get in right now,"  
Light: "Nahhh, I want to stay here with L,"  
Margret: "Alright, L. I will be back in a couple minutes" *Light interups and says*  
Light: "A couple is 2" *Light holds up 3 fingers*  
L: "Dude, your holing up 4 fingers!"  
Light: "No,"  
Margret: Anyhow, I'll be back with your papers to leave soon, ok? Bye"  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Coming Home! The last Chapter

L: "When doctors say they will be back in 2 seconds it's actually like 1 hour!"  
Light: "I know! So what can I do?"  
L: "Theres a phone on the wall. Why don't you order pizza?"  
Light: "Ok!"  
L: "Make sure one is sausage!"  
Light: "No! I will eat a bunch of pizzas and be fat like you!"  
L: "Light, you don't want an ungly unattarctive body like this one!"  
Light: "Well I don't want you to be alone!"  
L: "You has the moneys fir it?"  
Light: "Dang it I forgot my money!"  
L: "Just go take a walk and feel good about yourself!"  
Light: "Ok. While I'm out I'm gonna ask Margret if she has the papers yet!"  
L: "Ok!"  
*Light walk out the door then L steals his pringles*  
*Light walk over to Margret*  
Margret: "Are you here to sign up for the mental home?"  
Light: "No, I'm here to ask you, why are you drinking coffee when you should be getting the papers for us to leave?"  
Margret: "Give me 5 minutes, please?"  
Light: "No! We were gonna have a slumber party! I wanna be there for it!"  
Margret: "Alright, heres the papers! Wait I gotta sign my name on it!"  
*She signs her name everywhere it needs*  
Light: "So alls L has to do is just sign his name here, right?"  
Margret: "Yes! Then he's free to go!"  
Light: "I don't think L knows how to spell his name."  
Margret: "Just go in there!"  
*Light walks back to the room*  
Light: "L, you need to sign you name here, then your free to go!"  
*L gets a pen and starts to write it*  
Light: "Where did you get that awesome bracelet?"  
L: "They gave it to me!"  
Light: "For free?"  
L: "Yeah! It's cool right?"  
Light: "Yeah, I'm gonna go ask if I can have one!"  
L: "Oh, mine has mine name on it, too!"  
Light: "Ok, I will also ask about my name!"  
*Light walks out the door*  
Margret: "Did you guys sign your names?"  
Light: "Yeah, but you know that awesome bracelet that L has?"  
Margret: "The hospital bracelet?"  
Light: "Yes, please!"  
Margret: "Well, thats for patients only,"  
Light: "Oh I'm very pacient!" *I think that is how it is spelled*  
Margret: "No, I'm done! I quit! With idiots like you coming here, I quit!"  
Light: "Hey I'm smart! But I quit school yesturday."  
Margret: "Oh yeah then what grade are you in?" Light: "I started pre-school yesturday, and quit today,"  
Margret: "See! You stupid!"  
Light: "No I not!"  
Margret: "Then what's 9+10?"  
Light: "21! Duhh!"  
Margret: "See?"  
Nurse: "Margret, did you say you quit?"  
Margret: "I do get paid alot for doing like nothing, but yes I quit!"  
Nurse: "I will tell Mr. Manager then,"  
Light: "So no bracelet for me?"  
Margret: "If it floats your goat then I will make you one!"  
*Marget makes him one*  
Light: "Thank you so much!"  
Margret: "Hey I'm fired! I can do whatever I want!"  
*Light walks back in the room with L*  
L: "Whoa, you got the awesome bracelet like me!"  
Light: "They're free!"  
L: "Ok let's go home!"  
*L gets up and walks out of the hospital with Light of course*  
Old Man: "Would you guys like a ride home?"  
L: "Sure!"  
*They get in the car and he takes them home and L and Light get back to Ls room*  
Light: "Your never suppose to talk to stranger let alone let them drive you home! Didn't yo momma ever tell you?"  
L: "Yeah, but I needed a ride home"  
Light: "Ok. Let's have our slumber party!"  
L: "ok!  
Light: "L, do you promise you will be my best friend forever?"  
L: "I promise SAF!"  
Light: "BFF!"  
*L and Light hug*  
THE END! 


End file.
